iTake Sam Away
by Pepper1622
Summary: Sam's dad finally shows up, but with a catch. He wants her to move to Florida with him, and she doesn't have a choice. How will Sam cope with this news, and can she prevent it from happening? Seddie! *DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. PM ME IF YOU WANT TO PICK UP THIS STORY.*
1. A Visitor with a Catch

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV <strong>

I love big forks. The bigger the fork, the more meat you get. That's why wherever I go, my big fork comes too. I can get as much meat as I can, without ruining my fingers. Then again, I like the feeling of eating ribs with my fingers. Who eats ribs with a fork? Also, the bigger the fork, the better the weapon. If you make me mad, I can just stab you with my big fork. It's a very useful utensil.

So there I was, in the Shay's apartment, eating their ham with my big fork. Carly has a big fork, too. That's the one that I used before I ordered my bigger one. It's the biggest model they had, but I hope they make a bigger one someday. Hopefully...

Anyways, I was eavesdropping on Carly and Freddie's conversation as I shoved the delicious honey-baked ham into my mouth.

"Carly, coconuts are way better than pineapples" Freddie said passionately , obviously strongly into this heated debate. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help smiling as I did. Freddie may have been my ex, but he's still my best frenemy.

Carly, my best friend, didn't seemed moved by Freddie's statement.

"Coconuts are gritty, Freddie," she debated, "and nowhere near as sweet and refreshing as a pineapple."

Freddie wasn't convinced. "Coconuts have milk and fruit in them, serving as a whole meal, while all pineapple does is burn your tongue."

"Oh yeah? Well, pineapples-"

"Will you two just get a grip!" I interjected. "Both are good, so does it really matter? Seriously, if you're gonna fight over something so stupid, you might as well record it for iCarly!" They both looked at each other, then burst out laughing. I joined in, hoping they were laughing at their stupidity, and not at me.

Spencer bounced in, eager to hear what was so funny. He took one look at us laughing, then joined in. That made us all laugh harder. Gibby walked in from the bathroom, and of course he started laughing too. We all stopped and stared at him. Gibby looked offended.

"What? All I did was laugh!" He cried out.

"Your laugh is annoying." I spat, making his offended face even sadder.

"I'm just a Gibby!" he pointed out. Carly giggled.

_Ping! _"Who got a text?" I asked, staring sadly at my now useless big fork. I missed my ham. Freddie checked his phone. "It's from Patrice. Looks like she wants to give our relationship another try." He smiled flirtatiously. I couldn't help feeling a pang in my heart when he said that. Even though we put our relationship on hold, it still made me mad when he flirted with other girls. Seriously, the second we made our breakup official, about five girls asked Freddie out. All of which who were seriously dumb and prissy. Really, Freddie? You date a girl like me for a couple of weeks, then you go to prisses? I just don't get it. A lot of iCarly's Seddie fans have asked me if I still have feelings for him. I deny it, of course. But when I think about it, am I really over him? Probably not, but no one needs to know that.

Spencer smiled at Freddie's text. "Maybe she wants you to do that vampire voice thingy." he teased.

Freddie laughed. "Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't." Carly and I rolled our eyes at his cheesy vampire voice. _Ping!_ I groaned. "What does she want now, Fredweird?" Freddie smirked at me. "That was your phone." I checked my phone, and sure enough he was right. It was a text from my mom, that said: _Come to the Groovy Smoothie, there's someone you should meet._

"It's from my mom." I said. "I gotta go." Everyone smiled at me. "What?" I asked.

Freddie smirked at me again. "Good luck." Carly burst out laughing, and Gibby joined in.

"Nyeah!" I spat.

"Nyeah!" he replied. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door as I left.

* * *

><p>I walked into Bushwell Plaza's lobby, after getting off the elevator. I made sure I grabbed a newspaper before I did. Don't get me wrong, I hate the news, but I had bigger priorities for this paper. I glanced at the headlines, which were either about death or marriage. Lame. This is why the news is for old people.<p>

Casually, I balled up the paper while glancing at Lewbert, the snotty doorman with the hideous wart on his face. I used my incredible aim to whip the newspaper ball right at his ugly face. The ball hit him right on the wart.

"Aghhhhaghgrrr!" Lewbert screeched, shaking his fist at me. I laughed and ran outside to get to the Groovy Smoothie.

Truthfully, I was embarrassed to be seen there with my mom. Pam Puckett can make any moment obnoxious. Of course she wanted to meet at the most popular teen hangout it Seattle. I looked at my surroundings. It was a beautiful day, warm and breezy, with all the nubs riding bikes everywhere. Perfect weather to be brought down by my mom and some freak she wanted me to meet.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the Groovy Smoothie, hearing the familiar <em>ding!<em> the door always makes when someone comes in. I scanned the colorful building for my mom. I finally spotted her sitting with some guy in an army suit with a blonde crew cut. As I walked over to them, I glared at the teens hanging around, as if to say, "Laugh, and see what happens."

I sat on the only empty seat, which was across from my mom and the stranger. I glanced down at the smoothie in front of me. "Who's is this?" I asked. "Yours." Mom replied. "Blueberry Blitz, your favorite, right?" I couldn't believe she remembered. I tried it just to make sure it wasn't puke or something. Surprisingly, it was perfect.

Mom was the first to speak. "Sam, I don't know how to tell you this..." I stared at her. _Why is she being so serious? So mature? _This was starting to get weird. My mom usually tells it as it is and laughs at your reaction. This guy must be sueing us. That had to be it.

The man reached out a strong hand. "Hello Sam. My name is Don." I cautiously shook it, examining him as I did. He was really muscular, tan, and he had hard gray eyes. For some reason, he looked vaguely familiar.

"So, what do ya want, Don?" I asked, slurping my smoothie.

He sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that-" He was interrupted by T-bo, the Smoothie's top worker.

"Wanna buy a fruit tart?" he asked, proudly displaying his fruit tarts on a stick. Don gave him a confused look, but still said, "No thank you sir, we would not like a fruit tart."

"Wait a minute," Mom said. "I'm hungry, how much are they?" Don and I groaned as Mom did business with T-bo. I realized that we made the exact same facial expression. Weird. While Mom was stuffing her face with her fruit tarts, Don continued with what he was about to say.

"Samantha, I, uh, wow this is hard..." He let out a huge breath, then broke the news. "I'm your father."

I think I took the news well. I slurped a blueberry clump as he told me, so I choked. I coughed and sputtered like a lunatic, causing a scene.

"Aw, stop being dramatic, Sam." Mom said through bites of her tart. Don, or should I say Dad, whipped his head towards her and screamed, "Pam, can't you see she's choking?" Mom just shrugged as Dan raced towards me. He wrapped his muscular arms around me, and gave me the Heimlich Maneuver. The blueberry flew out of my mouth, hitting T-bo in the face. "That is just wrong!" he whined, running off to clean his face.

"_You're _my father?" I spat.

"Yes."

"But Mom said you were some punk who saw me and Melanie the day we were born then just left for no reason!" I gasped, running out of breath. Dad glared at my mother, who was trying to avoid eye contact by looking at some trucker dudes outside.

"Pam," Dad asked. "Why did you lie to her?" Mom lowered her head shamefully. That was new for my mom. She's never guilty. She told me that guilt makes you weak.

Dad looked into my eyes with fatherly concern. A look no man had ever given me, except for maybe Freddie or Spencer. He took in a deep breath, then started his explanation.

"When your mother had you and Melanie, it was a bad time for me. I had enlisted into the navy, so I had to leave. I was to go to Florida, where I would go to boot camp. Your mother didn't want me to leave, which I assume is why she made up a story that I was a 'punk'. I fought in Afghanistan for five years, then was stationed in Virginia . Now, I'm retired, so I thought I could come back to say hi."

I didn't trust him. Who did he think he was, having no contact with me then suddenly just showing up? There had to be a catch. I just couldn't figure that part out. I glanced at Mom for any movement to show that he was lying, but there was only shame on her face.

"Who are you really?" I blurted. "C'mon, let's be real, my mother would never date a soldier!" I laughed at their prank. Mom simply rolled her eyes. "I wasn't always into 'punks', Sam. Now, do you want me to do a blood test for you two?" "No!" I replied angrily. I turned towards my father, and realized why he looked so familiar. He looked like Melanie. Since Melanie is my twin, that means he looked like me. I groaned. There was no way my dad could be a veteran. No way.

"Okay, fine, you're my father." I grumbled. "Why did you come here?"

Dad's face was serious. "I heard that you are a, well, a delinquent. So, I talked to your mother, and she said it was okay..."

"Wait!" I interjected. "What did you talk to her about?" I whipped towards my mom. "What is he talking about?"

Dad cleared his throat. "In precisely two weeks, you will move with me to Miami, where I recently bought a house. I thought I could finally settle down, and you could get a good education like Melanie."

Anger boiled inside me. He was trying to take me away! No way was I going to let that happen.

"And what if I say no?" I asked my father.

"You don't have a choice, Samantha." he said. "You are underage to make your own decisions, and your mother and I have agreed on this. That is final." he added sternly.

I looked at both of my parents. They dared drag me away from the only people in my life that haven't let me down the way they did. So, I did the only reasonable thing left to do. I ran out of the Groovy Smoothie, with no idea where I was going, only wanting to get as far away as possible from reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon. <strong>

**$Pepper1622$**


	2. Can't Run Forever

**Thanks for the nice reviews, everyone! I worked really hard to get this chapter up! A couple of people gave me some good advice, which I most certainly used. ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carly's<strong>** POV**_

I hopped down the stairs Saturday morning, dying of thirst. Saturday is my favorite day, because I can sleep in and do whatever. I was still in my pajamas, a simple gray T-shirt and black sweatpants. I opened the fridge, spied the iced tea, and smiled. I love iced tea. It's sweet and refreshing. I got some lemon out too, so I could give my tea a hint of tartness. I then heard an urgent knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. In burst Freddie, with a crying Gibby behind him.

"Oh my gosh Gibby, are you okay?" I asked, rushing over to the boys.

"Tasha dumped him." Freddie whispered. "She met some skinny 'normal' boy that she apparently liked better." Gibby started to cry harder.

"Aw, it's okay, Gib." I said, concerned. "If she dumped you, that just means she's not smart enough to see how great you are." He nodded a little, still sniffling. I handed him a tissue, silently cursing Tasha. How could she be so mean? Yeah, Sam, Freddie, and I kept betting on when she'd dump him, but I didn't expect him to be so distraught. When Gibby's sad, it makes me sad. He's like the life of the party, the energy of iCarly. I care about Gibby. He's a little strange, but that doesn't mean he's not fun to be around.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked. Gibby nodded. I smiled. "Any preferences?" "Do you have any corn juice?" "Let me go check." I checked the fridge, but of course Spencer forgot to juice more corn. I pulled out the juicer, ready to make Gibby corn juice from scratch. When I checked around the kitchen for corn, we were all out. All I found were some potatoes.

"Um, Gibby, we're all out of corn juice, but I can make you some potato juice if you'd like." I offered.

"That would be swell, Carly." He mumbled. Freddie turned towards me. _Swell?_ he mouthed. I shrugged, then went back to the juicer to juice some potatoes. As I was feeding the potatoes to the juicer, Freddie walked over.

"Do you have any idea how Sam's been? I haven't heard from her since she left yesterday."

"No, I haven't. She usually texts me the deets."

"Do you think her and her mom are in a fight?"

"I don't think so, she usually tells me about those." I was silently pleased that he cared so much about Sam. I have to admit that I was upset when they broke up. I keep secretly hoping that one day they'll realize that they're perfect for each other. They told me that a friend of theirs gave them an awakening, so they agreed to end it. Gibby already denied it. I'd love to give whoever put that thought in their minds a thorough talkin' to. What a terrible friend.

After I juiced the potatoes, I dipped my finger in the brownish-white liquid, just to taste it. I was curious. As soon as the drop touched my tongue, I did a huge gag. Freddie instantly came to my rescue.

"Carly, are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"Yep, just choking on potato juice." I grumbled. I waved Freddie away when he came over to help. I'm a big girl, now, even if him and Spencer still treat me like a child.

"How's that potato juice coming?" Freddie asked, obviously trying not to laugh. "It's done." I replied. Freddie peeked into the cup I had just poured for Gibby. "How is it?" "Terrible." I muttered, silently hoping that Gibby didn't hear. He was still crying his eyes out on the couch. I walked over, then gently tapped his shoulder.

"I have your potato juice, Gib." I said quietly, handing him the cup. He grabbed it, then took a sip. "Ahhh." he murmured. I shuddered at the thought of drinking more than a drop of that gut wrenching juice. Freddie and I sat down on each side of him, ready to do our job as friends.

I was the first to speak. "Do you want to talk about it? You know, tell us what happened?" Gibby sighed, but told his story anyway.

"There's not much to tell. We weren't exclusive, _sniff,_ but I at least wanted to know who she was involved with. She got all mad at me, _sniff, _then just ended it. It was all so sudden!" He then sobbed, louder than ever, gulping his potato juice ferociously.

I felt so terrible for him. "Gibby, you're gonna get over her, you just-" The door flew open, and in walked Pam Puckett. She looked atrocious, her hair messier than usual, her makeup smudged like she rushed getting it on. We all just stared at her, too shocked to say anything. She smirked at our faces.

"You little nubs surprised to see me? Well, ya shouldn't be!"

"What are you doing in my house?" I managed, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt. Spencer chose that moment to come out of his room. All heads turned towards him, and I raised my eyebrows at his outfit. He looked like your average fisherman, except for the plastic fish on his head. Him and Socko were going fishing, so of course he went all out. He turned towards Sam's mom.

"Can I help you with something, Pam?"

"Yeah, ya'll can help me with something. You can tell me where you're hidin' Sam!" All of us looked at each other. We weren't hiding Sam. What was going on? Sam's mom is officially crazy.

"Don't deny it!" she screamed. "Ever since my talk with Sam yesterday, she ran right over here! It's her favorite hiding place!"

Freddie was the only one who kept his cool. "What do you mean, Ms. Puckett? We don't have any idea where Sam is."

Pam glared at him. "Of course _you_ don't have any idea. Miss Shay over here does!" She pointed a wrinkly finger at me.

"Me?" I sputtered. "I don't know where she is, and we haven't been in contact! Look, check my texts!" I shoved my pear phone in her face. As she read, the only sound that could be heard was everybody's anxious breathing.

She finally finished reading Sam's texts, which were all about ham and iCarly. I didn't let her see _all_ of our texts, just the most recent ones. My heart was beating extremely fast. Things were not looking good for Sam. Where was she? Why did she run away?

Pam grunted. "Humph, so maybe you weren't in contact by texts. Big whoop. I know she's here!" Sam definitely gets her stubbornness from her mom.

"Um, Pam?" Spencer cautiously addressed her. "Don't you think Sam's smart enough not to come here? I mean, if this is her usual hideout, wouldn't that be too obvious? She is _your _daughter, so she had to inherit your smarts." Pam looked pleased with him. I gave him a warning look. Spencer of all people should know how desperate for guys Sam's mom is.

Pam crossed her arms, obviously thinking about what Spencer said. _Ping! _I got a text from none other than Sam. It said:_ Meet me in the alley between Chili My Bowl and Gallini's. _

"What was that? A text? From who, may I ask, Carly?" Pam screeched. She gave me a mischievous smile. I quickly got my texts from Wendy out, to serve as a decoy.

"Not Sam, Wendy. Look." I said, showing her my phone once again. She read it, obviously disappointed. Then, she smirked deviously.

"You really don't know why she ran away, do you? Well, I can't wait to see your faces when you find out! Ha!" And with that happy note, she stalked away.

Gibby blubbered. "She's a loon."

I managed a weak smile. "Yeah, she is." I was getting seriously worried. What wasn't Sam telling me? I had to go find out.

"Well, I'm off to fish for fishies!" Spencer called. As soon as the door closed, I showed Freddie and Gibby my text.

"Are we gonna go meet her?" Freddie asked.

"Heck yeah we are." I said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>_

Carly, Gibby, and I ran through the city, each of us desperately worried about Sam. I was terrified at the possibilities of the things that could have happened to her. Was she hurt? Worse, did a _guy _hurt her? No one hurts my Sam. No one. Honestly, I miss her. We both agreed that a breakup would be the best option, but that doesn't mean I don't care. Yeah, I still dream about her, yeah, I long for her kisses. But that was the past. A breakup was good for us. Right?

We rounded the corner, spotting Chili My Bowl and Gallini's. Sure enough, there was a small, dark alley right in between them. All of us crept into the alley, the smell of trash in our noses. The alley was pretty long, so it took longer than expected to get to Sam. She sat at the end, next to a dumpster, eating a piece of pie someone must have thrown out. When Sam raised her head, her eyes were red and puffy. If someone hurt her, they are so going to get it from me.

"Sam!" Carly whisper-cried, rushing to hug the blonde headed wreck. "Are you okay?"

Sam smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm okay... aw, why'd you have to bring Gibby?"

Gibby's face fell immediately. "Well, excuse me for living!" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"He broke up with Tasha." I blurted. Gibby started to cry again.

I expected Sam to punch his arm and tell him to "man up!". But instead, she got up, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Gib. I had no idea. You want me to beat her up for you?"

He gave her a small smile. "That's okay, Sam. Thanks, though." Sam beamed at him.

"So, what's this secret that your hiding from, huh?" Carly asked, with a little bit of anger. Sam's face fell.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, Sam." I asked, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "If it's a guy, I can beat him up." Sam snickered. "If it was a guy, I'd of already taken care of him. No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

She sighed, then looked at all of us. "I met my dad for the first time yesterday. Turns out he left us to join the navy."

"Really? That's great!" Carly cried. "What's the problem?"

"I have to move to Florida with him." She told us the whole story, about everything that happened at the Groovy Smoothie, and the reasons her Dad was taking her away.

All of our mouths fell open.

"He can't do that!" I yelled, surprising myself.

"He's my father, I have to do what he says."

I kicked a nearby can away in my anger. I don't want Sam to leave! I love her! She's one of my best friends!

Gibby started crying all over again. Carly had a fragile look on her face, like a crack that if you so much as touched it, it would break.

"What are you gonna do?" Carly asked.

Sam shrugged. "Run away, hide. As long as I don't have to leave Seattle, I'll be fine."

"You can't run forever, Sam." Carly whispered. Gibby and I forced ourselves to nod.

"What do you think I should do?" Sam asked Carly.

"I think you should go back to them."

"What! No way am I-"

"Think Sam! The whole reason your Dad is taking you away is to bond with you and turn you into a 'good girl'! If you go back to him, bond, and prove you can be good, maybe he'll change his mind." We were all quiet. Carly had a point.

Sam groaned. "This is the last time you're talking me into one of you plans, Shay."

Carly looped her arm through Sam's, and led her out of the alley. Gibby followed, but I lagged behind them. If Carly's plan doesn't work, I'll make sure Sam stays in Seattle. I'm not losing her that easily.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone liked it! Chapter 3 coming soon! <strong>

**$Pepper1622$**


	3. False Bonding

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam's POV<strong>_

I looked in the mirror at myself, laughing at how ridiculous I looked. I was wearing the same outfit I had worn to try to impress Pete a year or two ago. A flowery pink blouse, a dark pink sweater, a pleated pink miniskirt, and pink heels. I can't believe Carly talked me into wearing something so _pink_. The thought of wearing an outfit so girly made me sick, but if it makes me stay in Seattle, I just have to suck it up. I just finished straightening my hair, with step-by-step directions from Carly over the phone. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, making sure it was as neat as possible. Dad and I were supposed to have a "bonding" lunch, which I wasn't looking forward to at all. I sighed and sat on my bed.

Yesterday Carly came with me back to my house, because I really wanted her support. My dad wasn't there, he was at his hotel, but Mom was. You should have seen the look on her face when I told her I'd go along with Dad's plan. She looked like she was going to burst a blood vessel. That look is priceless. Mom accused Carly of lying about my location, but I told her that I wasn't at Carly's, and I went to her house in the middle of the night, too afraid to go back home. I would never tell my mom where I really was, because that alley is my only escape. Funny, whenever I hear the word _escape,_ I don't think of running away, I think of the fire escape outside of Freddie's room. That would have been a good place to hide. I haven't been there since _that night. _The best night of my life. Okay, forget I said that.

"Sam, you're dad's here!" Mom grunted from the living room. I swiped some lip gloss across my lips, ready to put my acting skills to the test. _Seattle, here I stay! _

I walked into the living room, trying not to laugh at my dad's face as he looked at the trash and dirty clothes that cluttered the room. He smiled when he saw me, but he didn't look impressed by my new look.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Ready, father." I said in the sweetest voice I could manage.

When we got outside, I almost fainted at the sight of his car. It was a sleek, silver Maserati, the nicest one I've ever seen.

"How did you afford this? I'm pretty sure the navy doesn't pay that well." I asked, entranced by the car's beauty.

He smiled slyly. "I inherited a good amount of money a few years ago when my father died. He had a rather large amount of cash."

_Seriously? _I thought. _You have all this cash and you didn't spend a penny of it on us? _I sourly stepped into the passenger seat, ignoring his polite open-the-door gesture.

As we drove away from the house, he struck up a simple conversation.

"You look different today. Did you change your look or something?"

"No, this is my normal look. I went through a tomboy/bad girl phase, but I'm over that now." I glanced at him to see if he was buying it. Thankfully, he had his eyes firmly on the road, and he was nodding.

"You're an interesting girl, Samantha. A lot like your sister." I gritted my teeth at that comment. Yeah, I was going for a Melanie look and attitude, but I've always hated being compared to her.

"Yep, she's my role model. You can call me Sam, if you want."

"Alright, _Sam, _where would you like to go for lunch?"

"You ever been to Inside-Out Burger?"

"Yes, I used to go there all the time."

"Well," I said, pointing, "You take that left over there, then follow that street down. It's on the right."

"Let's go there, then." he said, giving me a small smile. He turned into the parking lot, and we headed inside. He ordered a double bacon cheeseburger, my favorite item on the menu. It took all of my strength to get myself to order a chicken salad with ranch on the side. We got our drinks, a Dr. Fizz for him and a pink lemonade for me, then headed to a table. Our food was served shortly after. I watched him eat his burger, barbeque sauce dripping out, the cheese oozing. I smothered my salad in ranch, then stabbed the lettuce with my fork. I tried to take dainty bites, but it's harder than it sounds. I forgot how much work being girly is.

"So, Sam," Dad asked. "Tell me about yourself. What are your hobbies?"

_Causing people pain, eating meat, smashing things. _Those were my first thoughts, but that would give me a one way ticket to Florida if I told him that.

"I enjoy shopping, but not for expensive clothes, of course. I also like helping children and the elderly."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I enjoy prancing through meadows and knitting. Seriously, Sam, what do you like to do?"

I stared at him, a tad bit angry. This guy was not making my girly act easy.

"Fine, I like eating and sleeping. Happy?"

Dad smirked. "I know what you're doing, Sam, but I'm not changing my mind. You can't pretend you're like your sister just to get out of going to Miami."

I made a growling sound. I had to admit, my dad was good. Well, maybe I'll have to take a different approach.

"Whatever. So, what do you have to say about yourself? A couple of days ago, I didn't even know your name."

The rest of our conversation was boring, all that cheesy parental stuff. He told me he wanted to contact me, but was too busy, and how he dreamed of meeting his little girls. Then he went on and on with lame navy stories that nobody cares about. Thinking about it, he's a pretty sincere guy, but I still wasn't ready to forgive him for abandoning me. We didn't talk much on the ride home, until I asked him if he could take me to Bushwell.

"Why do you want to go there?" he asked.

"My friend Carly lives there, okay?"

Dad nodded, then drove off in the direction I told him to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>_

I sat at Carly's computer, editing iCarly's site. I always hang out at Carly's on Sunday, Saturday, and weekdays after school. Yeah, I go over there a lot. There's always something interesting happening at Carly's. Gibby was over too, watching Girly Cow with Carly. I never liked that show, too immature for me. I halfheartedly edited my blog, talking about my new editing software. I couldn't concentrate. I was crazy worried about Sam. I hoped things were working out with her dad. It would ruin me if she moved to Florida. She makes everything fun.

Gibby laughed so hard at Girly cow that potato juice flew out of his nose. Carly laughed so hard I thought her diet root beer would come out of her ears.

"Freddie," she giggled. "Can you please get us some paper towels?" I stalked over, grabbed the towels and handed them to her. While her and Gibby cleaned up their mess, I turned back to the computer. I heard the door swing open behind me, followed by the sound of heels click clacking on the floor. I whipped around, and let out a sigh of relief in spite of myself when I saw Sam. She plopped herself down on the couch, sighing.

"How was your day with your dad?" Carly asked.

"Okay, I guess. He didn't buy your plan, Carls."

I laughed, causing everyone to stare at me.

"What's so funny, Frednub?" Sam asked, giving me a death stare.

"I knew you wouldn't last that long." I teased. I braced myself for a punch, but she just smiled weakly.

"You know me too well, Fredly."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Gibby asked her.

"I'm gonna keep trying to convince him I've changed. I'm not moving to Florida."

"Good." I muttered, too quiet for her to hear. I really wanted to know more about how she planned to prevent herself from leaving, but Carly started to go on about some cute guy she saw in the lobby yesterday, so I went back to my blog. I got really bored after a while, until Sam's phone went _ping!. _

"Who texted you?" Gibby asked.

"My Dad. Apparently I'm staying overnight in his hotel room." She grumbled. I sighed, hoping that her and her dad's bonding time didn't affect her decision about moving. If he changed her mind, we'd have a serious problem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam's POV<strong>_

Dad slipped the key card into the slot, ready to show me his room. When he opened the door, my mouth fell open. His suite was, well, sweet. It had a full kitchen area, a living room area with a flat screen, a bathroom with a gold accented sink and toilet, two bedrooms, and a Jacuzzi .

"This room is yours." he said, pointing to the smaller of the two rooms.

"Grandpa really must have had a lot of moolah." I said, taken aback at his awesome living accommodations.

It was only 10:00, but Dad said I needed to go to sleep early to get rested up for school. I obliged, but I wasn't happy. I have trouble sleeping. Napping, I can do. But whenever I sleep, I have nightmares about bad things happening, like fires, deaths, pain. Worse, I dream about Freddie. Sometimes they're good dreams, sometimes they're bad. It varies.

I got into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, then slid into the bed. The covers were cold, just the way I liked it. I curled up, nervous as to where my thoughts would take me.

"Goodnight, Sam." I heard Dad call from the other room.

"Goodnight, Dad." I whispered, slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I made the relationship between Sam and her dad pretty awkward in this chapter, but don't worry, it gets better! Chapter 4 will be up soon.<strong>

**$Pepper1622$**


	4. Miss Perfect Returns

__**This chapter wasn't very eventful, but the next chapter will be! Thanks for the reviews! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam's POV<strong>_

_Freddie stood in front of me, anger and hurt in his eyes. He was staring at me so intently that I wanted to run, needed to get away. _

_"Why, Sam? Why would you leave?" _

_"I don't have a choice, Freddie. Please understand..." I put my hand on his arm, but he jerked away. _

_"I don't need you, Sam. I can't believe I ever dated such a slob. You're a failure, and you always will be. Your dad can't change that. I shouldn't have taken your advice about Carly. She'll always be better than you. She would have made a better girlfriend." His eyes were taunting, evil. _

_I wanted to cry for the rest of my life. The guy I loved was standing here, shoving my worst fears in my face._

_"I wish Melanie was here. Why don't you pretend you're her, and I can have the kind of girl I've always wanted. Your sister's perfect. You're nothing." Freddie started to fade away, and I started to get sucked in a black hole the ground. I tried to reach for him, but he just stared at me. _

_He only said one phrase:_

_"I hate you." This time, he really meant it. I looked deep into his eyes, searching for the Freddie I knew, but apparently he wasn't there. _

_"I love you." I whispered, tears cascading down my cheeks as I let the blackness suck me in._

I woke up, sweating and shaking, to the sound of someone banging on the door. My dream wasn't long, but it didn't need to be to break my heart. The banging got louder, and I glanced at the clock. It was only 12:00, midnight, but even that was late to be knocking on the door of someone's suite. I grabbed the metal baseball bat I snuck in my suitcase, just in case. I learned that it's always better to be safe than sorry.

I crept into the hallway, ready to wake my dad and answer the door. It turns out that Dad heard it too, and was coming out of his room also. We smiled at each other when we realized that we both had bats.

"Instinct." We said simultaneously. The knocking got harder.

"I'll get it." I whispered, gripping my bat tighter. Dad nodded, but I could tell he'd rather do it himself. I cautiously approached the door, then flung it open.

"Hi!" The knocker chirped perkily. I stared at her in horror.

"Not you." I mumbled to myself. She smiled excitedly, so I shut the door in her face and bolted to my room.

"Sam!" She cried from the hallway.

"Who was that?" Dad asked, approaching.

"No one. Don't bother getting the door-" I tried to stop him, but he opened it anyway.

"Daddy?" The girl shrieked.

"Melanie!" Dad happily welcomed her into our suite. Of course.

Miss Perfect is back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carly's POV<strong>_

Freddie and I stood at our lockers, him droning on about how he was going to edit iCarly, me not caring. I had a lot on my mind, with the Sam drama and all, so it wasn't easy to listen to nerd talk. I was about to lash out at Freddie, because he was driving me insane, but thankfully Sam jogged over to us.

"How are you?" I asked. Whenever I don't hear from Sam, something is usually wrong. She tells me everything.

She smiled nervously, told us a little bit about her Dad's suite, then broke the news she really cared about.

"Melanie's back." Sam groaned, but I smiled. I like Melanie, she's cool, but Sam despises her.

Freddie looked confused. "You can't seriously be pulling that prank on your Dad, Sam. If I didn't fall for it, then neither will he."

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't pranking you, Freddork. She really is my twin."

"But you said-"

"I lied! Speaking of the priss..." We turned to see Melanie, a vision in pink, skipping towards us. Freddie's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Hey, Melanie!" I cried, hugging her.

"Hi Carly! Hey, Freddie!" She giggled. "Do you think I'm real now?" Freddie nodded slowly, taken a little bit aback. Sam looked like she wanted to strangle her.

"What are you doing back in Seattle?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Mom invited me back so I could meet Dad. I'm staying on the couch bed in Dad's apartment."

"Yeah," Sam grumbled. "She almost got whacked in the head with my bat 'cause she came at midnight."

Freddie and I laughed, so Sam and Melanie told their story. Sam made it seem like Melanie was a criminal trying to mug her, and Melanie made it seem like she was an innocent midnight door-knocker. I supposed it happened somewhere in between both of their stories, but it's still kind of funny.

We chatted a little more, then the bell rung so we went to homeroom. Sam and Melanie argued the whole day. I wonder what it's like at their house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam's POV<strong>_

Dad, Mom, Melanie and I all sat at the dinner table in my house, staring at each other awkwardly. Mom ordered Indian food, so we all just stabbed at our meals blandly. Dad was the first to break the silence.

"So, girls, how was school?"

"Wonderful."

"Terrible." Melanie and I glared at each other, just like old times. Dad sighed, apparently done asking questions.

Later that night, Melanie and I went to my room. She glanced nervously around, cleared some clothes of the bed, then sat down. Messes make her nervous.

"So, are you excited about moving to Florida?" she asked.

"Leaving my friends, ending iCarly, yeah, I'm pumped."

Melanie sighed. "This isn't bad for you, Sam. You'll be getting a proper education and time away from distractions."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I thought you liked iCarly."

"I do, but I care about your education more. You're so lucky you get to live with him."

I rolled my eyes at her. Of course she would think the best about the situation. She's so perky it's gag-able.

Dad took us back to his suite later that night. He went to bed early, leaving Melanie and I with the TV to ourselves. Sadly, since she was sleeping on the couch, she chose to watch Desperate Housewives. I went to my room, bored out of my mind. I bounced on my bed, deciding that the only thing left to do was think.

Melanie has always been better at everything. When we were younger, all the guys asked her out. I was glad when she got her stupid scholarship outta here. Sadly, the people that knew Melanie compared me to her. I was always vicious, but I got worse in high school so no one would dare compare me to her again.

I nestled under the covers, thinking about my dream. What if that's really how Freddie will react if I leave? I wouldn't be able to live knowing that he hates me. It would crush me too much. I can't help thinking about what it would be like if I really did go to Florida. I'd probably be a celebrity, since plenty of people watch iCarly, but no matter how many friends I make, they'll never compare to Carly and Gibby. And no matter how many cute guys I date, I won't find one who gets me like Freddie. No matter what happens, I'll be letting someone down. I'd let my friends and fans down if I leave, but I'd let my parents down if I stay. It shouldn't be that hard to decide, but for some reason it is.

I stared out the window, and I could see Bushwell. I turned off the light, then laid down in my bed, tears starting up. All I could do was think about food, and hope my dreams wouldn't torment me again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! In chapter 5, Sam's dad sees iCarly. How do you think he'll like it? Hmmm...<strong>

**$Pepper1622$**


	5. iDon't Like Your Web Show

**A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews, everyone! You guys rock. :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy, but I'm back. This chapter is longer than I thought it would be, and it has a teeny bit of Seddie fluff. That's alway's good, right? **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carly's POV<strong>_

Freddie and I sat on the couch in the living room, watching Celebrities Underwater. I personally don't see the point in almost drowning famous people, but it was the only thing on besides Totally Terri on the Dingo channel. I kept glancing at my watch. iCarly was supposed to start in a half hour, and Sam hadn't contacted me all day. The last thing she said to me was something about getting her dad to come, so she was probably doing something with him. I guessed she was hoping that by seeing how she would be letting millions of people down by leaving, he would let her stay for the good of the show. I'm pretty sure that her dad knows nothing about our show, so this was a fifty/fifty situation.

We munched on a bunch of green grapes, watching Ryan Seacrest hold his breath for over 5 minutes. Freddie had his eyes firmly on the TV, with the interest of a child watching an elephant poop. He laughed occasionally, which made me nostalgic. He used to laugh a lot more when he was dating Sam. She made him happy, and he completed her. Gosh, I'm more of a Seddie fan than they are.

Spencer was behind us, tinkering on a sculpture of a fish. Some guy from the aquarium wanted a fish sculpture for the aquarium's cafe, so Spencer was making a clay fish with a bib around the neck, it's mouth open so it can eat the fish food that was on the plate in front of him. The fish was looking great, but it got a little creepy when Spencer added a mustache.

We all turned our heads when a weird sound came from the door. The handle turned, then froze. It slowly inched back up to the starting position. Then came a sound like whisper-arguing. Finally, a quiet but firm knock followed. Spencer cautiously approached the door, then opened it. Outside stood Sam and a man who looked tough enough to have been in the army. The crew cut also screamed army. I assumed that it was her dad. I looked over at Freddie, who had a look of shock and fear on his face. The guy looked nice enough, but I got a feeling that you shouldn't mess with him.

"Hello, I'm Don, Sam's father. May we come in?" He asked politely. I assumed that Sam tried to walk right in, but he had stopped her to be polite. I don't mind when Sam waltzes in, but it would be nice if she knocked once in a while.

"Sure, c'mon in!" Spencer replied perkily. "I'm Spencer!"

"Nice to meet you." Don replied, shaking Spencer's hand, cringing at the residue the clay left behind.

Sam walked over towards us. "Dad, these are my friends Carly and Freddie." I smiled and gave him a shy wave, while Freddie nervously shook his hand.

"So, Carly's my co-host, you know, the one iCarly was named after. And this is Freddie, the tech director." Sam added. She put her arms on our shoulders, and I noticed Freddie blushed a teensy bit. Don must have noticed it too, because he raised his eyebrows.

"Is Freddie just a friend?" He asked with a mischievous look in his eyes. Sam and Freddie both reddened.

"They're exes." I informed him, causing them to glare at me. Don smiled a small smile, showing that the idea amused him.

"Interesting..." he murmured.

Sam eagerly changed the subject. "Well, iCarly starts in fifteen minutes, so we'd better weasel on upstairs!"

We all headed upstairs, and since we had some time before the show, I questioned Don.

"Have you ever met Colonel Steven Shay? He was in the air force, now stationed in the navy." I asked, praying he knew Dad.

Don smiled. "That man was the best pilot out there. Now, he's the second best in the navy." He winked, hinting that he was the best. "Do you know him?"

"He's my father."

"No kidding? You're the Carly he talked about? Huh, I never put two and two together. So if Steven's your father, who was the man downstairs?"

"My older brother, Spencer." I replied, grinning. It was always nice to meet one of my dad's friends. Well, I guess Don wasn't his _friend, _more of an acquaintance. Either way, it was still cool.

Don shared some navy anecdotes, which were actually more interesting than I thought. My dad seems really fun from his descriptions. I know that, of course, I've just never seen him in action before.

"30 seconds till show!" Freddie called, escorting Don behind his cart so as to stay out of sight.

Freddie tossed Sam the remote and started the countdown.

"In 5,4,3,2,..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam's POV<strong>_

"Carly here!"

"Sam's here too!"

"And this is iCarly! Woo!" I hit the button on my remote, making a trumpet sound, followed by applause.

"Tonight we actually have a theme!" Carly cheered, grabbing a bowl behind her.

"Jelly beans!" We grabbed the beans and threw them into the air, squealing like little school girls. I glanced at my dad to see his reaction, but his face was blank. He looked confused. What kind of web show did he think this was going to be about, accounting?

"First up," Carly announced, "we're going to have some fun with Gibby! Tell the audience what we're gonna do, Sam."

"Alrighty! Gibby's gonna be blindfolded, then we're gonna stick random jelly bean flavors up his nose. Gibby is a jelly bean guru, so he'll tell us what flavor it is by the smell!" Gibby bounced out from the back room, a blindfold already in his hands.

"Fold it up, Carly!" He said, grinning. This sort of stuff makes Gibby happy, believe it or not. Carly giggled, a thing she does a lot around Gibby, then tied the blindfold around his head. Freddie was snickering from behind the camera. His laugh is so cute. Ugh, what's wrong with me? Dad wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked a little weirded out. I started to get nervous, but I shook it off and helped Carly get the first pair of jellybeans.

"The starting flavor is...pink lemonade." We whispered, the words flashing up on the screen. We each stuck a jelly bean into his nostrils, and he sat quietly, making an odd sniff sound. We stood next to him, anxiously awaiting his answer.

He made one final sniffing sound, then announced his answer.

"Pink lemonade!"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Carly cried while I hit the applause button. We also tried chocolate pudding, toasted marshmallow, grape jam, black licorice, and bacon. Gibby guessed all of them right, which made us crack up. Surprisingly, Dad didn't seem humored.

"Next up is a video one of our fans sent us, about jelly beans!" Carly said perkily.

I hit my button, causing the TV screen to swing out. The video was of a teenage guy sling shooting jelly beans at random things. He shot the beans at things like cups, TV remotes, pants, pudding, jello, all that good stuff. While the video was rolling, I approached my father.

"So, what do ya think?" I asked eagerly, feeling like a little child asking if he liked my painting.

He avoided my eyes, looking at everything but me. "You have good technical affects."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. That was all he had to say? Really? I was about to ask what he thought of the show in general when Carly dragged me back in front of the camera. The video was ending.

"Wow, that was some _sweet _shooting!" Carly cracked, laughing at her corny joke.

"If jokes like that drive you insane the way they drive me insane, comment on this video telling me so."

"Sam!"

"Just kidding, Carls. Last for tonight, we will be having a random debate about jelly bean flavors!" We stuffed jelly beans up our noses, grabbed bowls of jelly beans, then sat on the floor.

"I will be debating on why strawberry cheesecake is the best flavor." Carly smiled slyly at the audience.

"And I will be debating why bacon is the best flavor." We positioned ourselves and got started.

"Strawberry cheesecake is sweet and yummy."

"Bacon is delicious and meaty."

"Jellybeans are meant to be sweet and dessert-like."

"Jellybeans need a little meat now and then."

"Everyone likes strawberry cheesecake, especially vegans."

"Vegans like bacon flavored jelly beans because they aren't technically eating meat."

"I think we're out of time."

"I agree on that."

"Strawberry cheesecake!"

"Bacon!"

We giggled, blew the beans out of our noses, and got up.

"That's all for tonight!" Carly smiled brightly.

"Eat more jelly beans!" I smiled also.

"And we're clear!" Freddie called, grinning proudly. We all high-fived, then I went up to Dad.

"So, what did you think of the show? Not including our technical effects." I asked, my eager voice starting up again.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I didn't enjoy it." He stated simply, causing my smile to fade.

"Why not?"

"It was immature, and fairly strange. I won't mind taking you away from this."

I was outraged. _Why is my father such a kill-joy? _

"Why couldn't you have been born with a sense of humor? This show makes me happy! Oh yeah, I forgot that you came into my life to ruin it!" I shouted.

"Sam, I-"

"Whatever!" I screamed, running out of the room. I would normally leave the apartment, but instead I ran into Carly's room. I jumped on her fuzzy purple trampoline thingy, right onto her bed. I flipped over onto my back, and just stared at the ceiling. I heard the sound of footsteps, so I assumed that it was either my dad or Carly. I was extra surprised when I saw that it was Freddie.

"Hey." he said, smiling down at me.

In spite of myself, I smiled back. "Hey."

He laid down on the bed next to me, making me nervous. My heart did the usual trot it always did when Freddie was around. I hated and loved it at the same time.

"I think you should talk to your father." he murmured gently.

"Ugh, not you too! Why is everyone against me?" I groaned.

"I'm not against you, I just think that talking can solve more issues than running."

I sighed. Coming from anyone else I wouldn't listen, but when Freddie spoke, I always listened.

"What would I say?"

" You would apologize," he said, rolling onto his side to face me, "and maybe he'd give you a chance." I turned towards him, smiling into his intoxicating brown eyes. _Gosh, he's so hot._

"You really think that would work?" I asked, my hair covering my face.

"With you, anything's possible." he whispered, uncovering my face. Then he gave me _the look._ I haven't seen that look since Troubled Waters, when he kissed me, returning my feelings for him.

"You have gorgeous eyes..." he said quietly, leaning inward. _Ditto. _I thought. I knew that I shouldn't get attached to him. But I was caught up in the moment, so infatuated with his eyes, that I leaned in also.

"Sam?" Dad called. Freddie and I scrambled up. I was somewhat relieved when we broke apart, but I'd have rather locked lips with him for a little while. Crap, I really need to stop thinking like that.

"Hey dad." I said, walking over to him. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It was wrong, and I was just upset that you didn't like iCarly."

Dad looked at Freddie, who was smiling. "No, I'm sorry Sam. You're my daughter, and if this is what you like to do, I'm all for it."

We just smiled, so Freddie rolled his eyes and pushed us into a hug. It reminded me of when Carly pushed me and Freddie into a kiss when I almost ruined his life. Seriously, I need to stop thinking that way.

Carly and Gibby walked in and smiled at the sight of us hugging. I suppose Dad isn't that bad of a guy... He could be fun to live with, but that doesn't mean I'm rethinking moving to Florida.

I'm not rethinking, am I?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! I tried to make this chapter interesting, since it had the iCarly webshow in it. Chapter 6, Carly and Sam bonding time, will be coming soon! Btw, there is such a thing as bacon flavored jelly beans. I've tried them, and they're terrible! Ha!**

**$Pepper1622$**


	6. Girl Time and Revealed Feelings

**A/N: What is this? Pepper1622 actually updated her story! Surprisingly, after 7 months of writer's block (otherwise known as laziness) I have finally updated this story! You see, I lost my inspiration for iCarly after Dan Schneider totally botched the next episodes, making it seem as though Sam and Freddie never dated at all. I'm still not super into iCarly anymore, but I still love the show and I owe it to my readers to update. So, welcome back if you're a reader from the beginning, and if you're new, thanks for checking this story out! The rating has changed, and so has my writing talent. Seriously, it's obvious where I've updated this story, the first part of the chapter is awful! (Well, in my mind.) So, if this chapter starts to bore you, go to Freddie's POV, there's some MAJOR Seddie. I know everyone's been waiting for that! ;P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carly's POV<strong>_

I stood in front of Crown Ridge Mall, waiting anxiously for Sam. We were supposed to have a girl's day, just for fun, or so I told her. Truthfully, I wanted to get in as much time as I could with Sam, because I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to spend time with her like this again. I know Sam can be good if she wants to be, but she usually doesn't want to be. Her dad was really nice, but he still doesn't seem swayed by Sam's pleas to stay. I flipped my perfectly combed hair, trying to win the attention of some blonde-haired hottie walking by. He smiled at me, and didn't break eye contact until he got inside. I groaned. Where was Sam? This was starting to get embarrassing, just standing in front of the mall like a hobo.

A sleek, shiny Maserati pulled up to the front. I stared at it wistfully, longing for a car that nice one day. I was shocked to the point of silence when Sam hopped out of the car.

"I'll pick you up at 4:30, okay?" her dad called.

"Sounds great Dad, thanks," she replied, grinning proudly as she walked over. My mouth hung open, and I followed the car with my eyes until it drove out of view. Sam smirked at me.

"Surprised?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah! How-"

"Grandpa died, Dad got his cash. Long story."

"Ah. So, let's go shopping! I've been standing here looking like a nub, for like, 30 minutes," I complained, bringing a playful eye roll from Sam. She reluctantly let me lead her through the mall, until I got to my first stop. Justice.

"This is a store for _little _girls. Last time I checked, we're _big _girls," Sam complained.

I smirked at her. "Relax, I was just picking up some stuffed animals for my cousins. Now calm down or no lunch."

"This hedgehog is cute..." she replied instantly, not ready to give up her lunch. Ah, Sam. I bought some tubes of lip gloss, strawberry and coconut, and of course two hedgehogs.

We then hit the clothing stores, ready to mix and match outfits. Well, _I_ was ready. Sam looked kind of bored, but that wasn't going to ruin my fun. I tried on running suits, prom dresses, tutus, and even a nun's outfit. I was cracking up by the time I'd finished, when I realized that Sam hadn't tried on anything, or done anything for that matter.

"Your turn!" I shrieked, poking her in the stomach. She swatted my hand away.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Well, if this might be the last girl's day you might ever have with me, shouldn't _I _decide what we're gonna do?" she questioned. My heart got heavy, for two reasons. First, because the possibility of her leaving was still high. Second, because she wasn't having fun. I guess it never occurred to me that whenever we went shopping, she was so quiet because she was bored.

"Fine," I groaned. "What would you like to do?" I didn't mean to sound agitated, but it came out that way.

"If you'd rather shop for clothes-"

"No, no, you pick what we're going to do. This is a Sam based event." Sam smiled mischievously, and took off through the mall. I had to sprint to catch up to her. I was seriously curious about where we were going, but with Sam it's better not to ask. We ran around the perimeter of the mall, which really embarrassed me. That same hot blonde who smiled at me earlier gave me a funny look when I ran by him. I gave him a "call me" gesture, but of course with my luck I ran into a pole. Sam must've heard the twang, because she rushed over to me faster than I'd ever seen her run.

"Are you okay? Oh, God, you've got a bump!" she shrieked. That hot guy who'd given me this pain rushed over too, which kind of made up for the embarrassment.

"Are you alright? You need some ice?" he asked. His concerned face was so cute, I swooned.

"We're losing her!" Sam cried, but I grabbed her arm before she could freak out. "I'm fine, really, my head just hurts. Ice would be nice, though," I added, smiling weakly at the blonde dude.

He grinned gently. "I'll go find some. I'm Derek, by the way."

"Derek..." I whispered, watching him walk away. Sam followed my gaze, then rolled her eyes at me.

"And my sympathy just left..." she grumbled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam's POV<strong>_

Carly's bump had finally started to go down, just in time for lunch. That guy she liked wouldn't leave us alone, asking Carly if she was okay every nine seconds. (Yes, nine!) Finally, after swapping numbers and exchanging flirty smiles, they parted ways. Carly acted like she had lost the best thing that had ever happened to her. I groaned and continued to drag her through the mall. We eventually got to our destination: _All You Can Meat, _the most amazing restaurant in the mall ever. You could take your pick of any kind of edible creature, and they'd have it. My mouth watered just thinking about it. However, Carly was not pleased.

"_All You Can Meat_? I don't know about this Sam, that sounds really bad for you..." she started, sounding like the concerned mom I never had.

"Carly!" I whined. "Why not?" I hate to admit it, but I crossed my arms and pouted like a toddler. This "meatery" was the whole reason I agreed to go shopping, and she just _had _to take that away from me.

"Sam, I care about your health, and all this meat is not good for you!" Carly snapped. I turned my back on her, about to go into a tantrum, when a thought crossed my mind.

"Okay, fine, don't let me eat my meat," I started, putting on my best sad face. "I mean, since I probably won't be in Seattle for much longer, I guess I should start banning all of the things that make me, _me_. I'll just go to Florida with my head held high, ready to start my life as a kindhearted vegan." I shuddered, being a vegan was tough to even joke about.

Carly gasped. "No, Sam, you don't need to become a vegan!"

"I do if I want to please you and my father, don't I?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at her. Carly bit her lip, it was obvious that I was getting to her.

"Alright, fine, eat as much as you want," Carly said. I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I cheered, dragging my prissy little friend into the restaurant. It's about time things started going my way...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>_

I paced around my house, peeking out of the door's peephole ever few seconds. I needed Sam and Carly to get back from their mall trip. There was something I needed to ask Sam.

Every time I heard about her leaving, my heart broke a little. Whenever I had dreams about her, my heart broke some more. And when I would look at her, that blonde-headed demon, my heart would be crushed. I love everything about Sam. Her devious smile, those messy blonde curls, her big blue eyes. She insults me plenty of times, and her physical pain isn't a picnic either. But I know that she does it out of love, out of friendship. It's hard to tell Sam's feelings, since our breakup she hasn't been clear on her thoughts towards me. All I know is that I love her, I always have, always will. And no matter how far away she could move, nothing will ever change that.

So, as I paced around my tiny apartment, I plotted the best way to ask Sam out. I needed one last night with her, a place where I could tell her my feelings. She had to know that I loved her, and her answer would change everything.

Finally, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs brought me back to reality. I peeked out of the peephole, and thankfully it was the girls. They seemed to be in a really deep conversation.

"Wait, so in the dream, you fell into a black hole after he said he hated you?" Carly asked. I knitted my eyebrows, wondering what they were talking about.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it..." Sam responded, laughing a bit. My heart leapt a bit, her laugh does that to me.

"That's so cliché, Sam!" Carly laughed, shaking the bags she was holding.

"Carly!" Sam hissed. Carly should've considered herself lucky that Sam wouldn't hit her, because she'd be on the ground begging for mercy right about then.

"Well, it's true!" Carly giggled, opening their apartment door. The door's loud slam shocked me back to reality. It was time to take action. I waited a bit before going in; I was sure to seem desperate if I walked in five seconds after they got back.

I took a deep breath and swung open the door. The short three steps it took to get to Carly's door felt like three hundred; my anxiety was getting the best of me. I gave the door a hasty knock before opening it.

Upon entering the apartment, I was shocked to see just Carly and Sam there. Usually Spencer would be tinkering a sculpture, or Gibby would be doing something weird. Carly was going through the bags of clothes she had probably bought, casting glares at Sam, who was already eating some of their bacon.

"Um, hi everyone," I mumbled, feeling a bit awkward. The girls turned to look at me, Carly giving me a sweet smile, Sam casting me a nod and a smirk.

"Hi Freddie!" Carly said sweetly.

" 'Sup, Frednub?" Sam greeted, pouring barbeque sauce on the bacon. I rolled my eyes. Carly texted me earlier, saying that they were at that _All You Can Meat _place. The fact that Sam was eating more meat was ironic and gluttonous. Even with all of her flaws, something about her makes me love her.

"Carly?" I started. She raised her head. "Can I please speak to Sam alone?"

Both Carly and Sam seemed shocked. Carly nodded and scampered out of the room, bringing her clothes upstairs. Sam kept a straight face as she continued to eat her bacon.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sam asked, gazing coldly into my eyes. Her look scared me a bit, but there was a hidden emotion in her eyes that only someone who truly knew Sam Puckett could make out. It was fear. I was making her nervous. And for some reason, that gave me confidence.

"Well, Sam, I uh, I..." I stuttered, still a bit nervous of Sam's reaction. I was about to continue when I noticed a barbeque sauce spot on her cheek.

"Sam," I said, reaching for her face, "you have a little sauce-"

"Don't. Touch. My. Face." Sam grabbed my hand. My heart stopped, fearing what she would do. Her cheeks burned red, and her hand shook a little. Quickly, she grabbed a napkin and smeared it off. Funny, I'd never known Sam to use napkins...

"S-sorry, I was just trying to help!" I sputtered, backing away instinctively.

Sam glared at me. "Just forget it. If that's what you were trying to tell me, you better get your ass over to your little nerd cave."

I flinched. She was using hurtful words. But I still knew her better than she knew herself. Sam Puckett was scared, scared that I might spark up the feelings that she possibly had for me, the feelings that I returned immensely.

Sam tried to stomp upstairs to get to Carly, maybe to have girl talk or something, but I needed to ask her out. Mustering all of my bravery, I grabbed her arm tightly.

"What the hell-"

"Sam, hear me out," I started. "Before you try to kill me, I need to ask you something, and it's very important." Sam's eyes widened, giving me that rare look of fear. I continued.

"The possibility of you leaving is higher than ever, and since our breakup, it's been hard for both of us to even be around each other. But after all that, my feelings for you are made up. I need to spend one last night with you before I could lose you forever."

I took a deep breath, ignoring the look of horror Sam was giving me. Then, I asked my question.

"Will you go on one last date with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Darn, a cliffhanger! Why would I do that? Well, I want to make the story interesting! Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I promise to work as hard as I can to update soon. The next chapter will be pretty good. So, thanks for reading, please review! Constructive criticism, compliments, and encouragement are always accepted! **

**$Pepper1622$**


End file.
